THE WEDDING PLAN
by femperv
Summary: CAST : Keith Spencer (author/novelist), Armilla Warner(journalist), Ellise Hayes (entrepreneur& journalist), Nathan Lex (lawyer), Merick Kingston(surgeon), Felix Carsonn (pilot), Henry Campbell (engineer interior designer)
1. PROLOUGE 1 - ARMILLA

**PROLOUGE 1 - ARMILLA**

Every night I am haunted by the same dream.

It all felt so real. I can feel his touch, his scent filling my brain with comfort, his breath on neck, and his soft thumb brushing against my lips.

Then I woke up and realized I was dreaming again. I hate having that same old dream especially when I try to think about it and remember that man's face. I just can't picture him in my head. I noticed it was 2 in the morning.

"I can't take this!"

I got up on my bed and grabbed some clothes in my wardrobe, got dressed and left my apartment with my phone, keys and coat.

As I was walking outside, staring down at my feet, I was still trying to remember his face. It's frustrating to have the same dream about a man but you couldn't even remember his face. I was so focused on recalling my dream, I hit my head on a post.

"Ouch! Dammit..."

trying to feel my forehead in case I got a bruise from the post, I looked up from this sign with its lights shining bright.

"Rusty's Bar? Why didn't I notice this before? Ugh! I probably need a drink so I could relax and go back to my apartment and sleep in peace."

I walked in the bar and gave me a comfortable feeling despite the fact that it was a bar. It felt like I've been here before but I know I've never seen this bar before since I just moved here in LA after getting a job offer for a magazine company.

This old man by the bar who was busy filling glasses with beer got distracted and waves at me

"Hey there! It's been a long time huh? Glad you're back here!"

I don't know what was going on but I still approached him a greeted him with a smile

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must've thought I was someone else. I just moved here two days ago."

His faced changed from his smile to a curious smirk

"Really? I'm sorry. Please, have a seat! I'm Ben by the way. I am really sorry I thought you were someone I knew. What would you like to order, Miss..."

"My name's Armilla. It's nice to meet you, Ben. I'll probably just sit over there in that corner and I'm having beer, please."

I smiled at Ben and walked past the other tables and found myself sitting comfortably in this dark corner of the bar. As I was admiring the view outside trying to forget my dream instead of thinking about it, I kept being distracted by someone staring at me like a lion ready to attack its prey. I tried not to look. Then this waiter walks up to me and places a coaster on the table and hands me my beer.

"Thanks."

I told the waiter but then I noticed someone behind him walking towards my direction. He's probably the guy that kept staring at me the whole time. My eyes shifted back to the lovely view of the streets outside.

I was getting really nervous as I could feel him coming closer and closer to my table.


	2. PROLOUGE 2 - KEITH

div class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="87659d1d9b20a6f349ee5e716c643306"strongPROLOUGE 2 - KEITH/strong/div  
div class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="87659d1d9b20a6f349ee5e716c643306" /div  
div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="87659d1d9b20a6f349ee5e716c643306"As she walked past my table, I can't help but stare at that beautiful sight. She was like a fallen angel and dream-come-true to any man./div  
div id="ql-line-3" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="27c8c537fcff6dfa1d361def798afb8a""I should go talk to her."/div  
div id="ql-line-5" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="5911f0310c6b441d3933c666b3d64075"No, I have to be with her and she will be mine. So I got up and fixed my coat, making sure I still look neat and fresh. I was feeling determined to go with my plan on talking to her. As I was walking towards her, I think she noticed me getting closer. She just looked away avoiding my eyes and starts to blush. How cute. Then she starts drinking her beer still trying not to look at me. So I sat on a chair facing her and just stared at her./div  
div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4a1c9f7ad0fd135e66cca177457c8507""Hey, beautiful."/div  
div id="ql-line-9" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3613529c42e5b7e999a541480e6b1e75"Startled, she faced me and her face was all red. She probably recognizes me./div  
div id="ql-line-11" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e2c16bdf249b6bc2e200e0394d0d63ae""Haha! Don't look so scared, I'm not gonna hurt you or anything. I'm Keith Spencer."/div  
div id="ql-line-13" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4acd375a4b57866ced469613df1c1bfe"As I reached out my hand for a more formal introduction, she shakes my hand and introduces herself/div  
div id="ql-line-15" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7138bbc3dbc98b7d6c026d9b2481a06c""I-I'm A-armilla Warner… Nice to m-meet you Mr. Spencer." /div  
div id="ql-line-17" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="252c558032a5b69465e7ead68c0867db"Her face got redder than before. She's so cute./div  
div id="ql-line-19" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9f8ecfd8b530b5c04fd9633ecb1a2d21""W-wait, you said you're Keith Spencer? Your name sounds so familiar."/div  
div id="ql-line-21" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b374a6ae926a48d3a64fd5d29b3915a2"Then she cups her chin trying to recall who I was./div  
div id="ql-line-23" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8f30e2874c72a9dc33f2488c8b5d6ad5""I know you! You're that famous author right? Mr. Spencer it is such an honor to meet you! I'm a fan of your work. I can't believe it's really you!"/div  
div id="ql-line-25" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="46d574ebec34a6f481832b6fae99db35"Wow, just a while ago she was ignoring me and now she's overjoyed to meet me. I called the waiter to get us more drinks/div  
div id="ql-line-27" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="cb01b4440de313469677d7dfafa35b41""Please, Armilla, don't call me mister. Just call me Keith."/div  
div id="ql-line-29" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0645a029c26968e6ec532ddf0e142b3a"I said to her with a smile. Then the waiter brought us more beer. Armilla kept talking about my books telling me how she admired each of my work. She even memorized a few lines. Clever bookworm./div  
div id="ql-line-31" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /div  
div id="ql-line-33" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1b8a312fc36a676bd70e8c90fdd00362"We kept chatting about my work, I noticed she drank more beer than I did. I was feeling a bit tipsy but she was drunk already. So I told her straight/div  
div id="ql-line-35" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0120cc4e638754c771ed174f7ef87c6a""Marry me."/div  
div id="ql-line-37" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="06f44f76cead8a3c9d8360c0b944bcf9"She stopped for a second there looking confused and she laughed/div  
div id="ql-line-39" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="eefe2c74f89256c8145234bd70d0444e""What's with the sudden proposal, Mr. Spencer?"/div  
div id="ql-line-41" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="845601a15d0906f84bb3736a8827a268""I told you enough with the formalities and just call me Keith."/div  
div id="ql-line-43" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ff9e722cba99c09970836def4c165892"Then she crossed her arms placing them on the table, leans her head on them and looks up at me with a smile on her face/div  
div id="ql-line-45" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1185c384740eb3e2f0b754de130af403""okay, fine! Alrighty then. So Keith, why are you even asking my hand in marriage?"/div  
div id="ql-line-47" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e5569fbc8fdc098db1d0b2c24b3ac4f0" "Well you are familiar with my books and they are all about deep romance, correct? I just thought of this proposal for me to gain some experience so I could write a sequel to one of my books." /div  
div id="ql-line-49" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="78f7d921bacafd34f60e863b043939da"She dozed off. She really is drunk. But as soon as I finished explaining to her she opened her eyes again/div  
div id="ql-line-51" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="69057f16ec2b482f75d59be06b626f7d""Wow that's great! Okay then! I wonder which book you are planning to have a sequel… I'm excited!"/div  
div id="ql-line-53" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="80adac4d1d1321e0f4527f0698df40e8"She grabs both of my hands squeezing them like mad,/div  
div id="ql-line-55" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ccff2835eb2487bf2c2e800e6ac35418""H-hey now! Listen to me first… this marriage is only for 7 days. Got it?"/div  
div id="ql-line-57" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="fc62ef7de3018b3eb57a7854b9aa1170"and now I'm trying to talk some sense out of her/div  
div id="ql-line-59" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b7adedb6dd0eafee65c23490a03d30b2""Yeah, yeah… C'mon Keith, let's go and get hitched!"/div  
div id="ql-line-61" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3257464b347b41117fbcaa84a985c03e"in a second she got up from her chair, grabbed her purse and my arm and starts dragging me outside the bar. I am actually surprised she agreed with this./div  
div id="ql-line-63" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d68aaf834d610362d6bc721a262f8c03"And now we are heading to Vegas for our wedding. /div 


	3. PROLOUGE 3 - ARMILLA

div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3a8c189cc587f0ca5707197269233b1c"strongPROLOUGE 3 - ARMILLA/strong/div  
div class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3a8c189cc587f0ca5707197269233b1c" /div  
div class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3a8c189cc587f0ca5707197269233b1c"I'm having the same dream again./div  
div id="ql-line-3" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e9c20d65977fea2e4fb445a9e9ce1ecf"But this time the mysterious man went on from his thumb brushing my lips to kissing me. His soft lips were pressing against mine and his arms wrapped around my body embracing me. I felt safe in his arms. I felt loved with his tender kiss. This is the first time that has happened in my dream. I wished this dream would go on like this forever./div  
div id="ql-line-5" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f70203077eeed2aa74aa7d678b49d6a3"Then I felt the sunlight piercing my eyes./div  
div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4f80d0eb16bf6943af6b2dc522166602"The light woke me up from my sweet dream. I tried to avoid the light with my hands blocking my sight. I got distracted when I saw this huge rock on my finger./div  
div id="ql-line-9" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="293dde3ad841afbdc400df503cc06b15"Since when did I have a diamond ring this big?!/div  
div id="ql-line-11" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="cfdb491443074054c61b509bee4d3911"I tried to get up but my head feels extremely heavy. I hate hangovers like this. I was looking around and realized I slept on this huge round bed and realized I wasn't in my apartment./div  
div id="ql-line-13" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="98e0e8225e953291006eab07910da5d9""Dammit, where the hell am I? What happened last night? And why do I have this ring?"/div  
div id="ql-line-15" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="88316fb230207be577c59c5bf4f9839e"I slowly got up and find myself wearing a white dress and a lace veil stuck on my hair with bobbi pins poking my scalp. "Why the hell am I wearing this? Damn."/div  
div id="ql-line-17" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="bf6787275e9d9acf7cdb7825b74c8231"I removed each bobbi pin on my hair then the small veil. Examining it, I started to panic./div  
div id="ql-line-19" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0f921be1f1d569fe20272e8dbd97602d""What on earth did I do last night with Keith Spencer?!"/div  
div id="ql-line-21" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="fa4587835b1b32a7a9149f4a70874618"While I was trying to find my purse I found a note on the bedside table. I started reading the small handwritten note:/div  
div id="ql-line-23" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /div  
div id="ql-line-25" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="c2f972cf73660eaa8d2bffed211fd92e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Good morning, wifey! I hope you slept well. Breakfast is ready when you get to the kitchen. See you! /span/div  
div id="ql-line-27" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4638fcd7c7ecb214f06c06c026c2a0cb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" Keith /span/div  
div id="ql-line-29" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8df6fbcc43d31d99e5112eb009ed8a2d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/div  
div id="ql-line-31" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="fbe600b68595461274ba72a7cee89ea2""What?! W-wifey?! What the hell is going on right now?!"/div  
div id="ql-line-33" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6d04dff697f1e53bee4d057228ff649d"I quickly grabbed the robe hanging near the bed. What is this place? It's so big and everything looks expensive./div  
div id="ql-line-35" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d1bf41ab23cb4d10310446e297371787""Is this where he lives?"/div  
div id="ql-line-37" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="c95eb8788b9507880d6b83dc5e48287e"I said to myself while brushing my hair with my fingers while walking down the spiral stairs. This place really is huge. I kept looking around me then Keith walked towards me and kisses me on the forehead. I blushed and at the same time I was embarrassed and dying to know what had happened. I really need to ask him./div  
div id="ql-line-39" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="762be1bce2d0f5052a38d11e66e33997""Oh..uh, hey… Keith? About last night…"/div  
div id="ql-line-41" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="420602c42e65f2607a31d10ff1b848c1"then my sentence got cut off when he suddenly carried me like a baby, lets me sit on this huge sofa and starts serving me this lovely breakfast tray. It smelled so wonderful I forgot about what I was going to ask him./div  
div id="ql-line-43" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /div  
div id="ql-line-45" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1fd1dfa75efc716b7c8652345663ac39" It was Eggs Benedict with Smoked Salmon. Now my stomach starts to make loud embarrassing sounds./div  
div id="ql-line-47" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d1aa19c041ac9cfbd8eebf1fdf4f4193""That was loud. Well, you gotta start eating before your food and coffee gets cold!" Keith suggests./div  
div id="ql-line-49" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="468d23d459f5c81c079c61e81c6214b4"I nodded in response and started eating. Dear God, help me! The food's amazing and my coffee tastes like it's made from the most expensive beans on earth./div  
div id="ql-line-51" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8db1ba70ef77296821c9ace785bdb2ef"This is heaven on a tray. It's even complete with a glass of orange juice, water and a bowl of assorted berries. While finishing my bowl of berries, I finally came back to my senses and asked him right away,/div  
div id="ql-line-53" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2b899acc2c83b44593c100b523505927""By the way, about last night. What exactly happened? Why do I have a ring on my finger and a veil on my head just this morning when I woke up? I-I just can't remember anything…"/div  
div id="ql-line-55" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ab1640c87e8486532a56373ade53fdd8"he chuckled and next thing I know is Keith's face was so close to mine and simply answered /div  
div id="ql-line-57" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /div  
div id="ql-line-59" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 23.9999980926514px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="312a727e24bdb58648e862e8ede5e407""We got married."/div 


	4. CHAPTER 1DAY 1-THE FAN BECOMES THE WIFE

div class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f178f03714af723b272e32b3f960d659"strongCHAPTER 1: DAY 1 - THE FAN BECOMES THE WIFE/strong/div  
div class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f178f03714af723b272e32b3f960d659" /div  
div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f178f03714af723b272e32b3f960d659"My eyes fluttered and my brain confused, /div  
div id="ql-line-3" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0a60a82313c3611015c78ff76e103602""I-I don't get it...I can believe this. It's impossible. We just met! I wouldn't even say yes to any guy I just met for a few hours! I don't even know you personally or where do you live or what do you do besides writing books and...and...WHERE THE HELL AM I, KEITH SPENCER?"/div  
div id="ql-line-5" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9d68769b2f4ebc31973380fb6c040378"I was losing it. I can't help it. I'm panicking and I'm married to a guy I barely even know. Keith holds my shoulders firmly, trying to help me relax. /div  
div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /div  
div id="ql-line-9" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="08a202498eb1df3a1a0db4d49204b60f""Hey, chill out. Stop hyperventilating. It's only for seven days. I told you about it and you said yes. You were even the one who dragged me here to Vegas so we can get married. Oh and we're in the grand suite of my Hotel and Casino." He said calmly. /div  
div id="ql-line-11" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9df43dc2b4f0234308025dc372c8de2f"I still couldn't believe everything he just told me, /div  
div id="ql-line-13" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6ff49d13e0f4ba17a99194a10c700ad9""Seven days? Seven-freaking-days? What's this all about? Why me? Why for seven days only? And w-wait...YOUR own hotel and casino?" /div  
div id="ql-line-15" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a5e30d2d167cc2601dd6fbefe121b390""Yeah, I own this place. It just started like a month ago. And yes, only for seven days. Like what I said last night, it's just for my experience. You know how us writers work, we need something deep —- a deeper inspiration for us to write a good book. I chose you because I just felt like you're the right woman for this plan."/div  
div id="ql-line-17" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f59b4db6962273b2ca2705e331ec75c7""So, you mean to say is that I'm just like a hamster in your laboratory for your experiments? Wow, Keith...just...wow. I may be a fan of yours but I just can't believe that you can be a jerk too."/div  
div id="ql-line-19" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="05eb00c9267c2018311748cc82c3f554" /div  
div id="ql-line-21" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d316f89609295239b8e2419fbdfa85a1"Now I'm really pissed. I really can't do this. /div  
div id="ql-line-23" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b9481f87f05a4d1559b369c78ec847c8""Aw, c'mon now, Milla, don't be like that. Don't take this like it's a bad thing. Just trust me. We'll annul this marriage after our seventh day and at least you can get to know more about me, right?" he teasingly winks at me and now he's given me a nickname. /div  
div id="ql-line-25" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0cacdf2d4872aaf4d01de8eb68ee563e"I'm still pissed about all this. I need to think about this alone./div  
div id="ql-line-27" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b8d69e68100b8a62121744ace4181a52""I don't know...I'll think about it. I don't think I can do this." /div  
div id="ql-line-29" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f96e506ab735fa7597d991d4138a405a""You can go upstairs for a while if you want. You can also go take a bath if you wish. Towels are inside the bathroom and everything else you need are there. Make yourself at home. When you're finished, wear these."/div  
div id="ql-line-31" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /div  
div id="ql-line-33" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1c1c9b1fb535b5cbcbe35915d4cd95dc" He holds out 4 shopping bags and hands them to me /div  
div id="ql-line-35" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a81b692d307c19064588e443cc446f36""Those are all for you, I kinda got your size by using your clothes from last night. I also got you a new pair of shoes." /div  
div id="ql-line-37" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d0b2e56e9bd251f1b78bfca8ff3294f4""Keith, thank you for your kind offer but I really can't accept all these. They all look so expensive and where'd you even get them?" /div  
div id="ql-line-39" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="63d2c6e805cc243887b0234b2c694d2c""I asked my staff to buy them from the shopping stores at the third level of this building. Of course I couldn't leave you here all alone. How can I miss my opportunity watching you sleep?" /div  
div id="ql-line-41" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7e9d615b6f719c32374f857219d0b699"He teases me again, I pouted. I guess this argument isn't going anywhere. I just have to let it slide, anyway it's just for seven days. /div  
div id="ql-line-43" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3b0c487d5bbfb0b1332e828b2ffc3b96""Fine. Thanks for everything. I'll go upstairs and take a bath then." /div  
div id="ql-line-45" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /div  
div id="ql-line-47" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="04a2be40cd4c66f2813c682d2fb3f8bb"I locked myself in the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water for me to soak in and dropped a rose-scented bath bomb into the tub./div  
div id="ql-line-49" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d7da18d59a614a98bfecacd4d22bafe4""Aahhh..." /div  
div id="ql-line-51" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9a739be205cff9b988589cd8c3412e55"Finally I found myself almost falling asleep in the tub. The hot water helped loosen up my tensed muscles. Now I feel my eyes slowly shutting and next thing I know I got up when Keith was knocking hard on the door /div  
div id="ql-line-53" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /div  
div id="ql-line-55" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f8f6b7638d95301f6156b2da21c3e00b""Still alive? An hour has passed and you're still in there." /div  
div id="ql-line-57" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="47824de87bed3976955d9344ed4f65ef" AN HOUR?! Did I actually fall asleep in here? /div  
div id="ql-line-59" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8fdba9e42a9e098e76f18a51700af11f""y-yeah! Sorry I'll be out in 3 minutes" /div  
div id="ql-line-61" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="873386e6a49dba11812287bae9ad2e1a"I hear Keith letting out a short laugh /div  
div id="ql-line-63" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="02d7485a3e87ccefb2fc4ab500c4f3b1""Yeah you better be or I'd be late for work." /div  
div id="ql-line-65" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="fdfd0e36d2885de768b960a15795e695"Work? But I thought he's just a novelist. /div  
div id="ql-line-67" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6c78d9f497a9bac91d169eb68622a00b""S-sorry!" /div  
div id="ql-line-69" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="145aa946b0222a08f17056f4d8a87ebf"I quickly put on the dress and wore just a mascara and eyeliner to keep my eyes look alive. /div  
div id="ql-line-71" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /div  
div id="ql-line-73" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ec0cb9ad4a7008a2ba7a9281ed0aa188""Here. How do I look?" /div  
div id="ql-line-75" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="83e70e66a6caa4bf0af004ce5206478b"Now he's walking around me like he's inspecting every inch of me. /div  
div id="ql-line-77" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="80aea3b8c88fa1c2b9825034f5eacd0d""You look stunning, wifey. Shall we go now?"/div  
div id="ql-line-79" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="cd3fd34c565c6755dcef7074d32974f9"I blushed and now he wants me to take his hand and lead the way./div  
div id="ql-line-81" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="81bce627ae42d0e4a23ba206a810388d""O-okay. Let's go." /div  
div id="ql-line-83" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="dcbcd3e04ecf461551d3b11266efc9a6"I held his hand like what normal couples do. His large hand feels warm making me feel safe. It feels soft too, I might not be able to let go of it. /div  
div id="ql-line-85" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2af2c4548f1b90e34b21cedcd12d11b4""Alright now, get in." /div  
div id="ql-line-87" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8f7260358fc9d2cfdb95d29d8d958f98"Keith says as his driver opened the door for us and I got in his huge car. /div  
div id="ql-line-89" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="595da362f3de3921c912c3d013b9142b""Wait, what about my stuff back in my apartment? I have to go and get them." /div  
div id="ql-line-91" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="03e44e17242a0e2ee2698a883238ecde""Well, I got Alfred here to pick them up at your place. You left your purse open, and I found your keys and tracked where you lived. Exactly how it all happened. And now all your stuff are in my place. You can fix them yourself depending how you want to arrange them in our home." /div  
div id="ql-line-93" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="66790ab53a190b54c23919038a9b1f49""You did WHAT?! Ugh. Fine. Thank you." /div  
div id="ql-line-95" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0a48805572bc1b76b899388089d13009"This guy really is something. Sweet, but tracked where I live?! Creepy. /div  
div id="ql-line-97" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9d3b1bd9a07e8acb1f172c48466c6afb""Alright now we're here. I'll probably just drop you off, like I said I need to go to work. I'll be home for dinner so I'll see you later, wifey." /div  
div id="ql-line-99" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0ecbbfadd1673dcfeb1d93df4b0f580f"He then blows me a kiss and waves good bye, leaving me there outside his front door. I just waved him good bye./div  
div id="ql-line-101" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /div  
div id="ql-line-103" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3b07908105d2659d372cdb13d4ae6796"How convenient, he slipped in a spare key of his house in my coat's pocket. As I opened the door, everything feels weird and feels so right at the same time. /div  
div id="ql-line-105" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="fc04e01ddad420b7578c021a23b88ca0"I'm falling in love with how beautiful the interior looks. It's even more gorgeous than the exterior! I took a few steps in and shut the door behind me then shoe hits one of the boxes sitting right in front of me with notes for each plus a guide telling me where I can place them. After I finish unpacking my stuff, I felt extremely tired and sleepy. I jumped up in Keith's double King-sized bed and found a comfortable spot. /div  
div id="ql-line-107" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /div  
div id="ql-line-109" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="74f6a09375a56af56553a42d0977f3e1""I'll probably sleep for a little while then I'll start making dinner for us."/div  
div id="ql-line-111" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /div  
div id="ql-line-113" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3ee3bc1a1ce4f36a11eea6de2f17eb81"I fell asleep in a snap, then I woke up fully rested. I yawned, trying to find a clock. /div  
div id="ql-line-115" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7ae512e915480c9ef7dd4644bd81d656""It's 5:30 already? I need to start making dinner! He might be home by 7 or 8."/div  
div id="ql-line-117" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="52340daf35e27a06691b89844a7c4c46"I started working in the kitchen. The aura here feels so serious you'd feel like you're watching Hell's Kitchen live. I got back to my senses when I hear the front door open /div  
div id="ql-line-119" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /div  
div id="ql-line-121" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a3f37c6fffad476cc1b8475ea2f25076""Hey, wifey! I'm home! Whatever you're making smells really great. I'm starving." /div  
div id="ql-line-123" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d1a2ec2ac1b1ca7f9979bca2e4080d62" Then he walks up to me and tried my best to look really serious while finishing the sauce. I stopped when I felt something slightly cool and soft against my right cheek./div  
div id="ql-line-125" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="23c27f4cac6ee34b654fda0b1bc6b28e""What the he—-" /div  
div id="ql-line-127" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a4c9453525f923ed94b6fe8b61e6ec00""Can't I give my beautiful wifey a quick kiss on the cheek? It's not like it's weird and all. We DID kiss on the night of our wedding you know and it wasn't just on the cheeks" /div  
div id="ql-line-129" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4a993bc0e221cd1ebafdf6fdf5accb68"he winked and turned his back on me heading to the dining table. There he goes again teasing me like that. I then followed him and served dinner./div  
div id="ql-line-131" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /div  
div id="ql-line-133" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="cd181bf75f6e51a24e536e750b3ca9d3""There you go. That's Spinach and Mushroom Ravioli in two sauces." /div  
div id="ql-line-135" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4955a54ff7f573feb60fb259dd41c3a0""This looks fantastic! Thanks for preparing dinner, wifey. Let's eat!" /div  
div id="ql-line-137" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="962e9e2e78d4144cc972b2f59a4de1ac"I slowly ate mine while watching him enjoying his food /div  
div id="ql-line-139" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b327dd58fc1b17f581c4620e9a78bfa0""This is amazing! I love how the cheese has melted with the filling and how it all matches really well with the white and red sauce! I'm really glad you're my wife, Armilla!" /div  
div id="ql-line-141" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a7735ca3ed262fdec26e263825f68b74"He exclaims, flashing a big smile on his face. His compliments just makes my heart jump I almost swallowed a whole ravioli. /div  
div id="ql-line-143" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="43ede5b521410092589174090dae497a""T-thank you. You're too kind, Keith. I should be the one thanking you for letting me stay in your house and all." /div  
div id="ql-line-145" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1b8cd107167a5f855ca603f12695fde0""Well of course, you're my wife, remember? Sadly it's just for seven days. I might miss your home cooking once our contract's over." /div  
div id="ql-line-147" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="c888d4f3412f160025f80556c237643a""Yeah..." /div  
div id="ql-line-149" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /div  
div id="ql-line-151" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3f8b5d29c601299c396ec3f82e40fa30"We finished our food and our glass of red wine. I started cleaning up in the kitchen /div  
div id="ql-line-153" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ce1028c228efee81fd81b02ab2c778c6" "I'll go shower first, okay?" /div  
div id="ql-line-155" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7dbb031694c226fd49ed394782037c6a"Keith yells from upstairs making sure I can hear him /div  
div id="ql-line-157" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ae936b3bc546cf3ff0460004f9c5eb0e""Okay then. I'll be finished here in 10 minutes. I might sleep on the couch." I replied /div  
div id="ql-line-159" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f4c09545ca0471f490cd824a0e6f6bd1""No you're not sleeping anywhere but our bed. I insist. And I promise I won't take advantage of you..." /div  
div id="ql-line-161" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="5efcab2b0df1a377b6bf1517b9f9ae6b""ugh fine then!"/div  
div id="ql-line-163" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2d8257831e3e75df9c46d1fd1eb75ca8" "...unless you want me to" /div  
div id="ql-line-165" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="14fe69ff9bab1d6293084a2204100b36"he said in a low voice yet it echoed down to the kitchen /div  
div id="ql-line-167" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8e25e1143f3abceca4a33e212aebb169""I heard that, Keith!" he bursts out laughing /div  
div id="ql-line-169" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="11581ef4175ef3f33e275f4c15bbfc51" "haha I'm just kidding! Jeez, calm down, Milla. I'm gonna go now."/div  
div id="ql-line-171" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0b33bce0ff90b5f124c17db49cea55f4" /div  
div id="ql-line-173" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d03f7544496a7937c42778a42d22221e"I followed upstairs and took a quick shower. It feels really embarrassing I only wear lacey nightgowns and Keith gets to see me wearing them till our last day. I walked out of the bathroom and into the bed, covering myself with the sheets and turning my back on him /div  
div id="ql-line-175" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9b9d857e00066da25df6f924992546cf" /div  
div id="ql-line-177" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9646ab55bb0493cc4277d6247b389fd8""Why are you hiding? C'mon, wifey. Aren't you going to say good night and give me a kiss?" /div  
div id="ql-line-179" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="bd4ed447cfb673c721b032533eb042a5""...good night, Keith" /div  
div id="ql-line-181" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6f6864353237e78f02ed2a8c75300f18" nope I am NOTgoing to kiss him. Now I can feel him coming closer to my side of the bed /div  
div id="ql-line-183" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="53f59be50583b830e915b183ac416af9""haha. Hey, Milla. Thanks again for tonight's dinner and for agreeing to do this fake marriage with me. Good night." /div  
div id="ql-line-185" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="aba90e3a4c7ecd6343b4803b4bf6c2a7" /div  
div id="ql-line-187" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="189b0388b3e61acaee98201c0d5e402d"Keith grabs my hand holding the sheets up to my face and plants and sweet kiss on it then he gets back to his side of the bed. I feel my cheeks growing hot, I'm blushing again. /div  
div id="ql-line-189" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b4cfea26c78e6d6173aaf0206fe78eb8"I can't help but blush everytime he does things like that to me. I shut my eyes to sleep wishing this to end soon. /div 


End file.
